


Circle of Life

by Atoria (vulcan_slash_robot)



Category: Totalcox - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M, Mild Gore, Terraria - Freeform, Video Game Mechanics, i dont consider it archive-warning-worthy but your milage may vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/Atoria
Summary: Terraria avatars die a lot. This is stressful to them when they are busy trying to fall in love.





	1. Circle of Life

“Jesse, will you hurry up? This silver isn’t going to mine itself and we have GOT to get some better armour,” TB shouted up the mineshaft in frustration. That bloody American could be so useless…  
  
“Look bro, I’m trying but I can’t–AAAARGH!” Jesse’s sentence was cut off by the sound of tumbling rocks and a terrified, dopplering scream that dissapeared down the mineshaft, past TB’s depth, and ended with a sickening crunch.   
  
“…Jesse?” TB leaned out over the shaft, trying to see where his companion had landed. The bottom of the pit was far too dark to see. “JESSE?”  
  
A faint moan of pain echoed up from the depths. TB let out a sigh of relief; at least the fool was still alive.   
  
“Jesse? Can you take a potion?”  
  
“Urgh…no…I’m all out….”  
  
“How bad is it, Jesse?”  
  
“Bad,” Jesse paused to listen. “Oh no, shit. TB, do you hear that?”  
  
He did. The clattering footsteps of a pack of skeletons, climbing out of the lowest cavern towards the bottom of their “hellevator”, where Jesse was lying helpless. TB scrambled for his grappling hook, dropping most of the silver ore he had mined in his haste. The footsteps below had quickened as the undead scented Jesse’s blood.  
  
“Jesse hang on! I’m coming!” TB grappled quickly from wall to wall, reaching the bottom in moments, but Jesse was not there.  
  
“TB, help!”   
  
Jesse’s cry had come from the center of a group of skeletal warriors, a few yards down into the cavern. TB roared like a wild animal, swinging his silver broadsword over his head and crashing into the creatures. Chaos ensued for a few minutes, and at last TB stood bloodied but victorious over a pile of unmoving bones.   
  
“Ha…See that Jesse? You should be taking notes,” TB panted, wiping blood out of his eyes as he turned to smile down triumphantly at his companion.   
  
The smile dropped immediately from his face when he saw what lay before him. This was not Jesse. It had been Jesse, as little as three minutes ago perhaps, but the collection of crushed, stabbed, and bleeding objects now on the cavern floor could no longer be called by that name. TB covered his mouth and turned away from the sight.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later TB emerged into the sun from the hellevator. He looked up at Castle von Jessenstein with tearful eyes. It would forever stand as an empty monument now.   
  
“Goddammit, Jesse…”  
  
It had taken a lot of time and a lot of pain, but TB had managed to erect a small grave under their mineshaft before returning to the surface. Neither of them was terribly religious, but he had marked it with a small cross nevertheless. It was an easy symbol to fashion out of the discarded bones of his enemies.  
  
TB tried to push away the memories of his fallen comrade as he opened the door to his own house, but it couldn’t be done. He just kept mulling over the close calls, the awkward moments, the dirty jokes…he couldn’t help but smile slightly thinking of the night before, when a shortage of spiderwebs had meant they only had enough materials to build one bed. The Brit had protested bitterly about the invasion of his privacy, but Jesse simply had nowhere else to sleep. It hadn’t been so bad, in the end, just a little crowded.  
  
He was so tired. Physically and emotionally, TB needed a break. A nap. Maybe the pillow would still smell like Jesse’s hair…  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was already in his bed.  
  
“That fucking guide…” he hissed through clenched teeth, striding forward. He ripped back the blankets and opened his mouth to hurl abuse at the guide. It could only be the guide, as he was the only human for miles now.  
  
It wasn’t.   
  
There, curled up in only his underpants and with a cherubic expression of sleep-induced bliss on his bearded face, was Jesse. Whole, happy, and clearly alive.   
  
Jesse’s brow furrowed as his sleeping mind registered the cool draft from having the blankets pulled back. He let out a small pitiful noise and groped for the sheets. TB let him take them, standing paralyzed with shock. Eventually he found his voice.  
  
“HOW THE HELL???”  
  
“Five more minutes, TB, please,” Jesse mumbled unhappily, like a child wanting to sleep in before school. “I couldn’t sleep…nightmares…”  
  
“YOU WERE DEAD!”  
  
“How did you know?” Jesse blinked up at the other man in drowsy confusion.   
  
“What?”  
  
“How did you know I died in my dream? I dreamed we were mining and I fell and got attacked by skeletons.”  
  
“That…Jesse…” TB ran a hand through his hair, suddenly unsure of his own sanity. “That was real. That happened. I just got back from burying you.”  
  
“Um. Are you sure?”  
  
“You were in pieces! And none of them had much blood left in!”   
  
TB dropped to his knees by the bedside, leaning in to examine the other man. It was unbelievable, flat out unbelievable. He didn’t believe it for a moment, in fact. He reached out a hand to touch Jesse’s forehead in an attempt to convince himself. The American’s skin was as warm as it had ever been; his hair was soft and undeniably real.  
  
“…how?” A single tear rolled down TB’s cheek.  
  
“I dunno, bro,” Jesse said. “But…part of the reason I insisted on sleeping with you last night…It was something the guide said. I didn’t really understand it, but it was some superstitious shit about always being safe as long as you have a bed.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“I know. It didn’t make any sense.”

________________________________________________________________________  
  
TB woke suddenly in a cold sweat, clutching his chest. It had been days since the incident in the mines, and the two of them had written it off as something they would never fully understand. Now…the last thing he remembered was seeing that goblin wizard hurl a bolt of magic straight at him, and here he lay in bed wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Jesse stood outlined against the torchlight from the next room, looking as if he’d seen a ghost.   
  
“Jesus…”   
  
“Yeah,” TB said. “Now you know how I felt.”  
  
“You were VAPORIZED, bro! There was, like, an arm left!” Jesse rushed over to the bed and caught TB in his arms. “Oh god…that was the worst thing I’ve ever seen,” he said into the Brit’s shoulder, his voice catching slightly. “And I knewyou might be here when I got back! God, I can’t imagine what you went through when…well…I guess that’s kind of assuming…I mean, you don’t really count on me like I do on you, maybe you were ok…”  
  
“What? Jesse, no, I–you have no idea,” TB said, hugging him back. “I need you here. I felt so…lost, coming back here, thinking I’d be alone. It wouldn’t be the same here without you to bother me.” TB always preferred to wear his mask of cynicism around the other man; he usually found it easiest to deal with close relationships when he could just default to his more callous demeanor. This time, though, he and Jesse had been through a lot and it was time to be honest. “I…care about you, Jesse. I need you.”  
  
Jesse was by now sobbing openly into the other man’s naked shoulder. At these words, he was completely overwhelmed and, before he quite realized it, found himself kissing his friend passionately. Jesse pulled back suddenly, blushing at the realization of what he had just done.  
  
“…Jesse?”  
  
“God dammit, I l-love you, TB,” Jesse mumbled as tears streamed down his face.   
  
TB brushed away the tears, looking at Jesse as if he’d never seen him before. “Hey…” he whispered, cupping the blond’s face in his hand, “It’s ok. I love you too.”  
  
The Brit pulled his friend back in for another kiss.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
“OVER HERE, YOU MASSIVE PILE OF BONES!” TB shouted as he loosed another flaming arrow at Skeletron, hoping to distract the oversized monster long enough for his friend to ready a weapon. They shouldn’t be here, they should have waited, they needed way better gear for this fight…  
  
TB dove sideways as a huge skeletal hand crashed down where he’d been standing. He staggered back to his feet, just a little bit too slowly. The beast was reaching for him, closing fast–  
  
“NO!” screamed Jesse, jumping in front of him. The skeletal fingers closed around his ribcage with a loud crunch, imploding his insufficient silver armor like a tin can.   
  
“JESSE!” TB cried, drawing his broadsword and charging forward.   
  
Skeletron seemed to glare down into TB’s very soul as it raised its hand to its mouth, as it placed Jesse’s head between its teeth…  
  
…TB woke in bed, again. He covered his face with his hands at the realization of his failure. He had lost all reason when Jesse’s blood had splashed down on him from the monster’s jaws. The rest of the battle had been a blur, but the end result was obvious.  
  
They shouldn’t be so protective of each other, he knew. It had become clear that the only real consequence of death now was being sent home, but still. Their budding relationship made it all the more painful to see anything happen to the other, and they each knew how much death actually hurt in the moment, even if it wasn’t permanent. Could they really be blamed for trying to prevent it happening to each other?   
  
TB rolled over grumpily, trying to push away these thoughts. To his slight surprise, he found himself looking directly into the back of his friend’s head. This was new. Normally when one of them was killed, the other was so afraid that this strange magic had worn off that he immediately ran home to check, coincidentally escaping danger himself. For the first time, TB had run into insurmountable danger instead of out of it, and as a result they were both in bed, recently revived and wearing next to nothing.  
  
He blushed. Their relationship had hardly progressed to tongue kissing, and when they shared the bed for normal sleeping they wore enough clothes to keep most of their skin from touching. He was about to get up and get dressed, but his eyes landed on Jesse’s neck, which he had so recently seen severed by gigantic teeth…tearing up slightly, he scooted up next to his love. TB wrapped his arms around the barrel-chested American and pulled him in close.   
  
Jesse stirred, wakened by the contact.  
  
“Mmmph,” Jesse moaned sleepily,“We didn’t beat Skeletron, did we?”   
  
“No, sorry,” TB said sheepishly. “I lost it when he got you, I messed up.”  
  
“Dammit TB, galant self-sacrificing gestures are supposed to end with the damsel in distress escaping and, y'know, surviving.”  
  
“I am NOT the damsel in this relationship!”  
  
“Says you, we still don’t know, do we?”  
  
TB was speechless, his mouth hanging open in shock as he contemplated the idea.   
  
“I…what…we’ll see,” the Brit stammered, highly flustered.


	2. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later? Months? idk.

“Keep your eyes open Jesse, those jungle bats hit hard,” TB warned his companion, scanning the skies. They were a long ways from home and deep into unfamiliar territory. Everything from the foliage to the foes was different and unexpected, and they had been surprised several times by attacks from above.

Jesse, carefree as ever, leapt past the Brit with the aid of his rocket boots and landed on the soft turf in front of him.

“Better them than those giant bees,” the blond said cheerily as he touched down, resting his axe across his shoulders. “What was it Tanner called them? ‘Big stingers’?”

“Terrible name.”

“It sounds so dirty,” Jesse giggled, continuing forward with his eyes on the treetops, “'Hey baby, how bout I chop you up with my big sting–’ Whoa!”

Jesse was cut of in mid-sentence as a thick vine he had been about to step over suddenly snapped to life, snaring his ankles and jerking his feet from under him. Flailing for balance, he lost his grip on his axe and it fell to the jungle floor, just out of reach.

“Shit shit shit SHIT HELP!” Jesse scrabbled for purchase on the mossy ground as the vine dragged him rapidly off the path into the undergrowth. TB sprinted after him, trying to get close enough to either grab Jesse’s hands or take a swing at the vine with his blue moon.

Finally TB got close enough to seize Jesse’s hands and pulled back with all his might against the vine, digging in his heels to stop it taking Jesse any farther. But it was already too late. No sooner had they slowed to a stop than a massive seedpod-like structure burst through the ferns before them, darting straight for Jesse. TB reached for his weapon but he wasn’t fast enough, the halves of the pod split apart like jaws lined with long, razor-sharp thorns and snapped shut across Jesse’s torso.

The Brit screamed with rage and slammed his glowing mace full-force into the side of the pod, knocking Jesse free and leaving a smoking crater in his foe. A few more solid hits and the man-eating plant was quickly dispatched, but Jesse was not so lucky.

“Shhh, Jesse, you’re ok now, it’s gonna be fine,” TB whispered, cradling the injured man in his arms. A semicircle of deep gashes was spread across the American’s back, perfectly matching the one TB found on his chest upon turning him over. It didn’t look like anything a couple of healing potions couldn’t handle. At least, until TB saw the thorn that had broken off in Jesse’s stomach, sticking right through his demonite armor, into his belly and out the other side. Those weren’t gashes, they were through-and-through puncture wounds. “Oh god. Hang on, Jesse, I’ve…I’ve got some potions, just…”

“Don’t bother…” Jesse rasped. “Don’t…don’t waste them. I’m gone, buddy.”

“Jesse don’t say that, you can make it!”

“I know what dying feels like,” Jesse smiled and reached up a shaky hand to brush the other man’s cheek comfortingly. “I’ll see you at home.”

His smile faltered as the muscles in his face went slack. His eyes became vacant and lost their normal mischievous sparkle. His arm went limp and fell back against his chest, and TB heard the far-too-familiar sound of his only friend’s last breath.

“God dammit,  _God dammit Jesse, you don’t have to die every time!”_ the Brit clutched Jesse’s body to his chest for a while, nestling his face into the scruffy blond hair and giving himself some time to calm down before heading home. Eventually he stood, his face carefully impassive, and arranged what was left of his lover into a dignified pose.

TB reached into his pack and pulled out a small, reflective disk: a magic mirror he’d recently found in a chest. “This thing had better work,” he muttered. He held the mirror steadily in front of his face and stared directly into it. Instantly the jungle scenery was whisked away with an unsettling wrenching sensation, to be replaced with the four walls of his own bedroom. He immediately turned to check the bed, and let out a half-exasperated sigh of relief at the sight of his American comrade dozing blissfully.

“Wake up, you numpty,” TB said gruffly, smacking Jesse’s legs and dropping his things into the bedside chest. Jesse stirred and stretched, yawning emphatically.

“Ahhh, nothing like a new body to make you feel young again,” grinned Jesse, blinking in the torchlight. “Although would it be too much to ask for one that  _doesn’t_ need glasses, for a change?”

“You think this is funny?” If Jesse had been a little more awake, he would have picked up on the dangerous tone in TB’s voice.

“Hey man, we’re invincible!” Jesse insisted, not catching the warning signs. “Immortals! Anything this crazy world throws at us, we just keep coming back stronger until we beat it. Unstoppable!”

“We don’t know that,” TB practically spat the words. “We have no idea how this 'respawning’ thing works, and you treat it like a magic trick. We don’t know how many times it will work, or how long it takes to recharge, or even if it only works on certain causes of death! Yet nearly every day you manage to find some new and exciting way of getting yourself killed.”

“Wha–well excuse me if  _every single thing we’ve ever met_  has done its best to tear me in half! It’s not like I just go around with a big sign that says 'monster food’ painted on my back, it’s a dangerous world! And half the time I go down trying to save  _your_  ass!”

“I never asked you to!”

“You don’t need to. Come on, man, what’s the big deal? I don’t die on purpose, what does it hurt to enjoy the fact that I get to come back?”

“Just…just stop fucking  _dying_!” TB turned and nearly punched the wall nearest him in frustration, but stopped himself and leaned against it instead, propping himself up on his arms.

Jesse peered over at him with dawning realization. “Waaaaait a minute, you’re not mad at me–well you are, you always are–but this isn’t regular mad. You’re scared.”

TB bowed his head and took a deep breath.

“I never quite know,” he muttered, voice hitching slightly, “Whether to shrug it off like it’s nothing, and just leave you to rot, or say my goodbyes and pay my last respects, just in case this is really  _it_ ,” there was a slight rustling of blankets from behind him. “It’s ridiculous Jesse. I must have dug more than half a dozen graves for you all over this world, and that’s just the times there was something left to bury,” soft footsteps padded across the floor, “Remember when you fell into that lava, and I had to watch your face melt off? Or the time we were mining on that sky island, and the floor gave out? We were falling for nearly two minutes. I begged you to take my horseshoe but you insisted you could make the timing with your boots. When–when you hit, there was n-nothing left but…”

He dissolved into tears as Jesse’s arms encircled him from behind. Once he got started it was hard to stop remembering all the ways he had seen the other man’s life snatched away. Crushed under boulder traps, torn apart by zombies; once even swallowed whole by the Eater of Worlds.

Jesse held onto him tightly, pressing his face into the back of the Brit’s neck and murmuring reassurances. “It’s ok,” he whispered, “I’ve got you, I’m right here. It’s ok.” He was well aware of the images that must be playing through his companion’s mind; after all, it wasn’t as if TB had never died himself. Jesse did his best to keep the other alive, though, because he knew how much more it bothered TB to go through the respawning process. While Jesse was able to focus on the fact that he’d been revived and ended up feeling invincible, TB could only focus on the fact that he’d just died and always felt very fragile. It was for this reason that Jesse always refused to borrow the lucky horseshoe, among other useful items, and why he tended to charge ahead into dangerous areas.

Gradually TB’s sobs faded out. He was left feeling drained, supported by the wall in front and Jesse behind. He sagged visibly under the weight of his armor. Jesse, as if on cue, began to unfasten the complicated buckles that held it on. TB stood silently and let him. He felt a little better after venting his emotions, but he was still hurt and hadn’t quite forgiven Jesse for his carelessness. Relief flooded his muscles as Jesse lifted the heavy pauldrons from his shoulders. Well, maybe he could be convinced to let Jesse make it up to him.

He stood patiently while Jesse removed his armor one piece at a time; after the pauldrons came the gauntlets, then the breastplate, and the associated leathers and undergarments. Once TB was stripped to the waist, Jesse really went to work, firmly massaging the muscles of his back to ease away the tension left over from supporting all that weight. Beginning at the shoulders, he kneaded each muscle group thoroughly until he felt the knots melt away under his hands, and was rewarded with a soft groan of appreciation as he reached the small of TB’s back, thumbs working in small circles next to the much-abused lumbar vertebrae.

Fully accustomed to getting this sort of silent treatment when TB was upset with him, Jesse knew this small sound was the only encouragement he was going to get for a while. But it was still permission to continue. He knelt to the floor and removed TB’s boots and what was left of his armor. He stood once more when TB was left in only his boxers. Jesse placed his hands on TB’s hips, and ran his index fingers along inside the waistband of the other man’s shorts.

“May I?” he whispered into the Brit’s ear.

TB gave a barely perceptible nod, almost more of a twitch. Jesse grinned broadly. Two pairs of boxers slid to the floor with a light, cottony sound. Jesse slipped his arms around TB’s chest and pulled their bodies close once more, now that there was nothing left to separate them. He rested his face against the slope of the younger man’s neck, pressing every possible inch of his skin against his lover’s back.

“What would you like to do with me, dear?” Jesse whispered. He fully expected TB to turn around at any moment, pin him down somewhere and take him roughly–standard practice after any of the blond’s frequent blunders caused the Brit any kind of pain. It wasn’t exactly revenge or punishment, just an expression of how he felt. This time, though, he just stood against the wall letting Jesse’s hands play over him. Jesse’s attentions drifted lower while he waited for some kind of answer. By the time he was running his fingers lightly down the creases where the other man’s thighs met his abdomen, he thought perhaps TB wasn’t in the mood after all. That’s when he got a surprise: with a slight whimper, the Brit distinctly pressed back into him, grinding his ass against Jesse’s erection.

“Oh my god, really?” Jesse said with surprise. This was not an offer he generally got from TB. “Were you really that worried about me? It’s ok, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here with you.”

TB could hardly stand it. To have Jesse so close and so willing after he’d had to face the fear of losing him yet again….he felt as if it were not possible to be close  _enough_  to Jesse. He needed the older man with him, on him, around him, over him, and, perhaps most importantly,  _in_  him. TB ground against him again, a bit more obviously, hoping to make the message clear. He bit his lip as Jesse’s cock slipped between his cheeks for a moment. The American moaned deliciously in his ear.

“All right, darling, if that’s what you want then I’m happy to provide,” Jesse smirked. Gently, he steered the other over to the bed. TB laid himself out flat on the sheets, face down. Jesse snorted. “Still sulking though, huh? Not even going to face me? Oh well. I have a little surprise to cheer you up,” he reached under the bed and pulled out a cloth sack. It was out of TB’s line of sight, but he could hear bottles clinking in it. “I’ve been saving these for my next time on top. I mentioned to the nurse that we were together now and she taught me some handy recipes. There’s a few massage oils and things here we can try later, but  _this_ ,” he slapped down a bottle full of clear, viscous liquid on the pillow in front of TB’s eyes, “is going to be a real game-changer. Get ready for the ride of your life.”

Jesse grinned at the slightly puzzled expression on TB’s face, taking the man’s firm buttocks in hand and squeezing them generously. He teased the Brit’s entrance a few times with his fingertips in between general fondling of all parts not normally seen in public. When he judged that TB was thoroughly worked up, he uncorked the bottle and poured a few drops of its contents onto his fingers. Slowly, carefully, he slid his index finger into the younger man.

TB’s eyes widened, then slowly drifted shut. Game-changer, indeed. Up until now they had used whatever crude forms of lubrication they had been able to lay hands on, but this….this was something entirely different. He let out a low moan as Jesse effortlessly sank in to the last knuckle and began to gently stroke him from inside. There was still a slight twinge of stretching when he added a second finger, and more with the third, but the jarringly sticky friction they had faced before was completely gone. For the first time, TB was able to relax fully into the touch, enjoying the texture of Jesse’s fingerprints against his sensitive flesh. He was even disappointed for just a moment when the digits were withdrawn, until the mattress shifted slightly and Jesse’s knees appeared on either side of him.

The bottle was uncorked again with a quiet pop, and TB heard a satisfyingly wet sound from above and behind him. Jesse’s chest hair grated pleasantly against his back as the man leaned down over him. TB’s breathing picked up in anticipation while Jesse lined himself up carefully, reaching under the Brit’s arms and taking hold of his shoulders for leverage.

“I love you, John,” Jesse whispered. And  _pulled_.

“What did you–Aah! Nnnnnngh….” TB was unable to form the question, overcome by the sensation of Jesse’s slick length filling him tightly. He seized two fistfuls of pillow almost involuntarily. Panting, he tried to remember what he’d been about to ask. “What…what did you just call me?”

“You didn’t think I believed 'Total Biscuit’ was your real name, did you?” Jesse purred, keeping still inside him for a moment, giving him time to relax a little more. “I saw it on your forms at the nurse’s office. You don’t mind, do you,  _John_?”

Jesse emphasized the name with a little extra thrust, gaining just a little more depth inside his lover. TB moaned loudly, gripping hard onto the pillow. He hadn’t gone by his given name in years; he hadn’t even heard it said aloud since he left home. To hear Jesse use it now, like this, somehow felt even more intimate than the man’s naked body covering and penetrating him.

TB’s mind reeled as Jesse began to move inside him. He’d been so angry with Jesse, had thought of him as a careless fool, but now he was reminded once again that underneath that goofy exterior was a considerate partner and gentle lover. He recalled now being annoyed with Jesse a while back for spending too much time with the nurse, and now it turned out that had all been in preparation for this. Had Jesse really had those bottles all this time? How many times had he topped Jesse since then, Jesse suffering through without the use of this recipe he’d worked so hard to learn, and not uttering a word of complaint, just so he could someday treat TB to the first taste of what being made love to should really feel like?

“Jesse, stop, I’ve changed my mind,” TB gasped out. Jesse froze in mid-thrust and opened his mouth to say something apologetic. TB shushed him and covered the older man’s hands on his shoulders with his own, twining their fingers. “I want to face you. I want to hold you.”

Jesse smiled and pulled back, helping TB roll over. He scarcely had time to take in the look of desperate longing on his partner’s face before he was pulled into a crushing embrace. TB threaded his fingers into Jesse’s hair, drawing him down and mashing their lips together. He pressed his tongue into Jesse’s mouth and threw his legs over the older man’s back at the same time, swallowing the deep groan that Jesse let slip as their erections met. Jesse rocked into him and slid his arms under the Brit’s shoulders once more, holding him tight. The pair settled into a rhythm, sliding across each other’s cocks again and again.

Suddenly TB jerked the wrong direction, in time with Jesse’s movements so that the blond effectively pulled back too far, clear of TB’s body. Before Jesse could register that anything had happened he was automatically moving forward again, and, thanks to some careful maneuvering by TB, found himself completely engulfed in the warmth of the younger man’s ass in one strong thrust.

TB threw back his head and gave a moan that was nearly a scream. Jesse himself was gasping for breath at the sudden intense pleasure, but didn’t break his rhythm. Instead he simply pounded away, nothing in his mind but the feeling of TB’s body and the sounds he was making. TB clawed desperately at Jesse’s back, almost insane with pleasure and desire. It was perfect, everything was perfect, Jesse was perfect; he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, take him, own him, serve him–he didn’t know what the fuck he wanted, just so long as Jesse was there it would be enough.

“John…” Jesse whimpered the name. A plea for salvation. TB nodded furiously; it didn’t take a lot of words for him to understand what Jesse was begging for. “Oh…oh god,  _John_!”

The sound of his true name on Jesse’s lips filled him with almost as much warmth as did the seed spilling out deep inside him. Moments later his own orgasm rolled over him peacefully, intense but not violent. He simply let go, and all the desperation left him to be replaced by dimly glowing ecstasy. 

“Was that what you were hoping for?” Jesse asked once they’d caught their breath.

“That was beautiful, Jesse,” TB assured him. “Just promise me you’ll take better care of yourself. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“Hey man, don’t worry about me, I’m invincible.”

TB shoved him off the bed. Jesse just laughed.


End file.
